1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to vises and more particularly to a spring-biased mechanism for quickly fastening a slide bar and a fixed jaw carrier of a vise and unfastening same.
2. Description of Related Art
Vises are well known devices. A typical vise is shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. In one operating position (see FIG. 2), a work piece (not shown) is placed between a fixed jaw carrier 1 fixedly secured to one end of a slide bar 3 and a movable jaw carrier 2 slidably put on the slide bar 3. Next, push the movable jaw carrier 2 toward the fixed jaw carrier 1 to firmly hold the work piece therebetween. A second positioning hole 3b is provided at the other end of the slide bar 3.
In the other operating position (see FIG. 3), the fixed jaw carrier 1 and the movable jaw carrier 2 are placed between another work piece (not shown). Next, push the movable jaw carrier 2 away from the fixed jaw carrier 1 to firmly hold the work piece by urging both the fixed jaw carrier 1 and the movable jaw carrier 2 outwardly against the work piece. A first positioning hole 3a is provided at one end of the slide bar 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, the fixed jaw carrier 1 comprises a transverse first hole 1a and a longitudinal second hole 1b in communication with the first hole 1a at a center of a base of the fixed jaw carrier 1. The first hole 1a is aligned with the first positioning hole 3a or the second positioning hole 3b. The second hole 1b is dimensioned and shaped to put on the slide bar 3. For fastening the fixed jaw carrier 1 and the slide bar 3 together, a bolt 6 is driven through the first hole 1a and the first positioning hole 3a (or the second positioning hole 3b). Next, secure a nut 5 to threads 6a at the open end of the bolt 6 by threading.
However, the well known mechanism for fastening the slide bar 3 and the fixed jaw carrier 1 and unfastening same suffered from a couple of disadvantages. For example, the fastening operation is relatively slow due to threading. Further, its unfastening operation is relatively slow also due to threading.
Still, there have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for vise. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,807 discloses a quick release vise. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of vise are constantly being sought.